


Obedience

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: BDSM, I'm so sorry, M/M, Multi, No Plot, Porn, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Problem Sleuth is overworked and undersexed, so sometimes bad things feel way too good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

You didn't know what happened. 

All you knew was that you ended up on the grimy floor of the Midnight Crew hideout with your coat draped over a chair, your shirt missing, and pants stained.Your tie was wrapped tightly around your neck to remind you that your breathing was a privilege, and a little spark of hope was growing in your stomach. They'd taken your cuffs and cuffed your arms behind you, and that excited you.

You were fully aware that you were being watched by Spades Slick and Diamonds Droog, and you were really enjoying it. You shouldn't be.

You loved this attention way too much.

Slick stepped up and took your tie, fastening a collar in it's place. This was getting better already.

Your head tipped back and your eyes closed to listen for commands.

"Sleuth." Droog said, and you opened your eyes to gaze at him. "You plan to behave?"

You nodded eagerly and looked between the two mobsters. They shared a glance and Droog waved his boss forward.

"Y' want his ass, Droog?"

You heard your keys and your head dropped. The cuffs were removed and Droog got to undressing you before he bent you over.

"Hand me the lube, Slick."

You didn't get to see the bottle passed, but you heard the cap click and what you presumed was him lubing up his fingers. Meanwhile, Slick moved in front of you, grabbing your chin. "Get me hard, Sleuth." 

He still had his trousers on, and that shit eating grin on his face. You leaned forward to wipe the smug, sharp-toothed smile off his fucking face with a gentle bite to his crotch. You had a good idea what you'd get for that.

"Droog, get the fly swatter."

Okay, you knew you said you'd behave, but that was when you thought that Droog was taking orders from Slick tonight. He must have refused, considering that your ass was penetrated by a finger about the time Droog would have left. Hell no, that had to be at least two fingers.

You let out a low moan, head dropping again. You ignored Slick's shoes moving through your vision, back to Droog. A hand made contact with y our ass and you didn't mean to, but you whined. This encouraged him to do it again.

You were sure that you heard a belt unbuckle and you definitely weren't ready when Droog added a finger, or the belt hit your ass. 

GPI, that felt good. Those were tears in your eyes when Slick walked around, and that grin was back.

"You gon' behave now, Sleuthy?"

You let out a quiet whine. "Yes..."

"Yes, sir." He corrected, smacking you lightly.

"Yessir," you responded.

Droog's fingers paid that sweet spot inside of you a brush and you nearly choked on your breath.

He gave that spot a little bit of attention before his fingers were removed, wiping against your back.

Slick dropped his trousers and you thought that you heard Droog undress. He paid your ass a mercilessly painful smack before he paid himself a few lubricating strokes. Afterwards, Slick forced himself into you as Droog did the same.


End file.
